


Waiting for the Perfect Moment

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Of course, spewing sexual comments was normal to her.But seriously? Holding hands?That needed some time to think about, right?She just needed to find the right time to do it.





	Waiting for the Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing any v3 character this one's for your ruby (even though i know you requested this a long time ago i m just a lazy binch)

Iruma is confident.

Really confident, too confident in herself.

Of course something like that is easy for her!

Of course, she wasn't scared.

She wasn't nervous!

Okay… maybe a little.

But proud genius inventor Iruma Miu wouldn't admit that.

Of course, spewing sexual comments was normal to her.

But seriously? Holding hands?

That needed some time to think about, right?

She just needed to find the right time to do it.

"Is something wrong, Iruma-san?"

And stupid Akamatsu Kaede is looking at her with these fucking stupid cute eyes.

"I'm just thinking, you know! I'm a genius, so I always think. Do you never think Akamatsu?! Do you not have a brain?! Well, that's not surprising!"

She laughed loudly, Akamatsu only smiled.

"Well… I guess nothing's wrong after all…"

Stupid Akamatsu, smiling like that, making Iruma hesitate more.

This might seem like a perfect moment to hold her hand, but Iruma is too hesitant to do it.

She tried to give herself a boost.

'C'mon! Just hold her hand!'

'No! No! Just wait for the right moment!'

'How long you're gonna wait?!'

'Hey, hey, just think of it as an invention. It takes time.'

'The date's almost going to end, you fucking idiot!'

'Don't call me a fucking idiot, you fucking idiot!'

"So… what do you want to get?"

"Huh?"

"Iruma-san… are you spacing out?"

"No, who the fuck do you think I am? I'm always here! I never space out!"

"Sure, sure…"

It's almost if Akamatsu was disappointed in her.

"Don't give me that look, you idiot!"

"Iruma-san, there's a line behind us."

She noticed the customers standing behind her, looking intimidated.

Good. That's how they all should feel.

"An espresso."

Maybe now's a good moment to do it—

No, wait. People are staring at her.

"The hell you all looking at?!"

They immediately turned their gazes away.

"Iruma-san, you don't have to be hostile to the others."

"They were staring at me like that!"

Akamatsu pinched her cheek.

"Come on. Be nice."

"Fine…"

Akamatsu pat her head.

"Good girl, Miu. Keep it up."

Iruma's cheeks turned red.

"Do-Don't say stupid things!"

Akamatsu smiled, and Iruma lost her chance of holding her hand, once again.

'Stupid Akamatsu, ruining my chance. You want to go further,don't you?'

Now she needed to find another moment.

Maybe later, they still had time.

"What's that?"

"A chocolate milkshake."

"I wanna taste."

"You already know how it tastes like—"

"I. wanna. taste."

Akamatsu lent her the drink.

Iruma took a sip.

"It tastes awful."

"But, you like chocolate milkshake."

"…"

"But maybe that one wasn't your type?"

Akamatsu was cute.

Iruma hated it.

It made her want to hold her hand even more.

But she didn't want to look stupid doing it.

So she needed to do it properly.

She needed to wait whenever she was ready.

But here was she, Akamatsu Kaede. Ruining everything.

Just like the beautiful charming bitch she is.

"You want a taste?"

"Of your espresso? No, I'm not really into coffee…"

"Suit yourself."

What kind of idiot would hate coffee? Someone with bad taste, probably.

The only good taste Akamatsu had was the fact that she liked Iruma, that's what Iruma thought.

The sound of a soft melody was heard.

"Well… I need to get going."

What?

"Why the fuck are you in a hurry?"

"Well… I have a piano lesson—"

What?!

"It's okay to skip it, right? You're the Super High School Level Pianist, aren't you?"

"No, Iruma-san. I'm the teacher."

"You're the what?!"

"I teach piano lessons for kids to earn money. Something like a part-time job?"

"I guess…"

Stupid kids, ruined her damn dates.

"Then, I better get going—"

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll walk with you until we reach there."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! This amazing Iruma Miu will walk with you until you reach there! You should be grateful!"

"Thank you, Iruma-san!"

And Akamatsu smiled at her like that.

The same smile that makes her feel weak.

Come. on!

Iruma's running out of chances!

They start walking.

And Akamatsu is, again, ruining it!

"Bakamatsu."

"Yes?"

"Hold my hand."

"Huh?"

"I said hold it. Hold my hand."

And Akamatsu does, Iruma tightens the grip.

"Are you blushing?"

"De-Definitely not!"

"You're so cute…"

"Sh-Shut up…"

Iruma regrets asking her to do so.

But, maybe it's worth it.

Maybe, despite all that time, despite the embarrassment she's feeling, this really is the perfect moment.


End file.
